Dragon
Dragons are a restricted player race. See GM for details. History Dragons. No other creature is as highly revered or as deeply feared as a dragon. These fierce and long-lived magical creatures are a source of many a legend and folktale, and dragons have been the cause of destruction to many cities since the dawn of time. Some sources claim that they originated in the Feywild like many other magical creatures, but they have existed on Tessanis for longer than any other sentient race so no one knows for sure. Biology Dragons are very reptilian but also display aspects of birds-of-prey and felines. They have innate magic that fuels some of their biological function. Most dragons have a breath weapon that affects a 30ft area in front of them when they choose to deploy it. An adult dragon can only deploy their breath weapon 3x per day, or less if they are in poor health. Breath weapons are elemental magic in nature and can be either fire, cold, electricity, or corrosive gas. Less commonly, a dragon may be able to exude a paralyzing gas instead, which is non-fatal to the victim. There are also dragons who are venomous, like a viper, though these dragons do not have a breath weapon. Breath weapons are not tied to the scale-colour of the dragon. Dragons are immune to their own breath weapons. For example, a dragon that breathes fire is immune to any heat damage, magical or not, and is highly resistant to the affects of being near fire, such as smoke inhalation. Scale-Flake The age-old tale of the treasure-hoarding dragon is founded in biology. Dragons have a special organ called an ore-gizzard where they process metal ore or metal objects they have consumed. The hunger for metals is what allows a dragon to grow and maintain a healthy layer of scales. Wild dragons are able to dig and claw up raw ores from the ground, but most find it easier to prey on or work with hominid races to get what they need. Going without consuming metal is not fatal, but after one month of not getting enough the dragons scales will weaken and start to flake off, leaving the dragon vulnerable to injury. Dragons must eat a total of 20gp worth of metal per month in order to avoid Scale Flake. If natural ores are all that they can find, they will have to commit a considerable amount of time to finding them. This need for metals is a powerful instinct and is the driving force behind the urge to collect and protect a hoard. It is not uncommon for even the most passive dragons to act impulsively and aggressively in the presence of large amounts of treasure. Note: Grey dragons are a type of scaleless dragon. They have the ability to camouflage themselves extremely well in natural environs and do not have an appetite for metal, however they are more prone to injury during an attack. Physical Appearance Dragons are four-legged, two-winged creatures with long tails and long necks. They have two wings that are either bat-like or ray-like. Most dragons have armour-like scales that protect them from physical attacks short of direct close-range hits. They are about four to five feet long when hatched and continuously grow throughout their lives until they are about 140ft. long. Dragons are typically carnivorous, but can and often do eat whatever they can to survive. Most dragons prefer to eat their prey raw when in their natural form. Some older or more brutal dragons definitely have a taste for hominid flesh. Dragons have sharp teeth and claws. Their front talons are somewhat dexterous, allowing the manipulation of simple objects. Most dragons have either horns or frills on their heads and down their backs. Dragons can come in a variety of colours: red, blue, green, black, white, silver, copper, bronze, brass, gold and grey (and variations of these, though there are no purple or pink dragons). Dragons do not have spots or stripes or any other markings. They also do not have fur or feathers. Their eyes have pupils like a cat or snake and are capable of seeing in the dark. Female dragons are normally sleeker with longer necks and tails while males are more stout and muscular. Common Traits Psychology Being tremendously long-lived as well as physically and often magically powerful, it is very common for dragons to display a certain amount of superiority and disdain for what they consider to be "lesser races". (Ironically, many dragons develop a strong appreciation for fine things such as art, music, jewelry, and other creative skills. Dragons are generally not creative, but having one as a patron is a fine boon for any artisan!) Dragons quite often agree with a "might makes right" mentality and in the past have frequently thought nothing of enslaving or simply murdering hominid peoples to suit their needs. Many dragons still feel this way, though dragonkind has experienced a shift in thought since the Death of Magic and the subsequent return of magic. Younger dragons are more likely to be cooperative with other races as well as each other. It must be noted that most dragons are sensitive about the subject of dragon-riding, and to suggest that a dragon be treated as some kind of steed is considered a great offense! Reproduction All species of dragons are hatched from eggs. 15 days from mating, a female dragon will lay between one and five eggs. Dragon eggs are very sturdy and have a leathery texture that makes them difficult to crack accidentally. The eggs develop for 90 days before hatching. Dragon eggs do not have to be incubated and can be left completely alone by the parent dragons and still survive, though they will die if submerged in water or exposed to magical sources of heat and cold. Most female dragons will protect their eggs and hatchlings until they have used their breath weapon the first time. Many males will also join their mate in protecting the nest. But some adult dragons will leave the hatchlings to their own devices. Dragons do not mate for life. Dragons can breed either in the air or on the ground and have reproductive organs similar to lizards, with the males parts exposed through the vent under the tail only during copulation. The colour of the offspring is usually similar to the parents, and adult dragons usually mate within their same breath weapon type, but not always. Stolen dragon eggs are extremely rare due to the risks, and most cultures consider them contraband. Dragons who are in a shape-shifted state can reproduce with hominids to create Half-Dragons. This is more typical with male dragons and their female partners, but can happen with female dragons as well if they stay in hominid form during the entire pregnancy. Sub-Races Half-Dragons Shadow Dragon Angel Dragon Underwyrm Wyvern Faerie Dragon Society Dragons generally subscribe to a "survival of the fittest" philosophy. In the past, dragons have had endless bloody disputes over prime hunting and lairing territory, and dragons of one type (such as fire or ice) will often team up against another type. Exhibiting a fair amount of cunning, dragons have even instigated wars between other races knowing that they will have a negative effect on their enemies. There are occasionally groups of dragons who cooperate in a more organized and civilized way, the most notable being the city of Pyresia and its surrounding lands, which are dragon-controlled and lead by the Wyrmoot. Shape-Shifting Before the Death of Magic, shape-shifting was an ability to walk among the lesser races of Tessanis that most dragons did not trouble themselves to learn. Why would any dragon want to cast off the strength and grandeur of his physical form and live as a weak biped unable to escape the dust of the earth? Only a very few of the most philanthropic or academically-inclined would even consider it. But when magic failed and the lesser races began to prosper, the number of dragons dwindled. Hiding in one form or another offered an easy escape. Shape-shifting is a non-magical ability that can be learned from another dragon that is able to do it. It is not something that a dragon inherently knows how to do. When a dragon shape-shifts they assume the form of one humanoid race (any human, elf, dwarf). They can not choose their own appearance though they will appear to be the same approximate age (an old dragon will appear old). They will not retain any draconic features, nor will they gain any racial abilities of the form they take (ex. a dragon appearing as a human can not gain the cold immunity of a chillborn human.) The first time a dragon shape-shifts into humanoid form, they are naked. If they shift back while wearing plain clothes they will still be clothed the next time they resume humanoid form. They can shape-shift at will. Shape-shifting is not without its controversy and there is a definite divide between the new dragons of Pyresia who accept shape-shifting as a necessity and the more traditionally-minded who find it degrading or loathesome. Social Structure Language Dragons speak Draconic as a native tongue but almost always know Common and are quite capable of picking up other languages common to the area where they live. Dragons who live in Pyresia can also speak either Dwarfish or Undercommon as a free language. Names Family Life Dragons are highly competitive and territorial by nature. Most dragons have a lair of some kind that they protect from everyone else, including mates and offspring. Some dragons are more family-oriented than others, though even the most loving dragon families would still be considered a bit estranged by the standards of humans or other hominids. Dragon hatchlings are capable of fending for themselves in the wild within a few months of hatching, though they tend to be a bit feral and animalistic until they are a few years old. Until they are about 20 years old, they do not keep a permanent lair. Everyday Life Character Sheet Details Racial Bonus: +30 in Intimidation, Aerobatics, or any Magic (this does not over-rule the 40 points max limit for Magic at character creation). Special Abilities: Breath Weapon (one type) OR Venomous Immunity to Breath Weapon element type Darkvision Camouflage (scale-less grey dragons only) Ability to assume ONE form, either human, dwarf, or elf. This form is the same every time and can only be assumed once the dragon is an adult. Dragons can not perform any magic while in this form, and they retain no physical attributes of their dragon form. (Dragons can recognize other shapeshifted dragons on sight.) OR For dragons who decline the ability to shape-shift they start with an extra +20 skill points in a magic type of their choice. Achieves adulthood at 60 years, can live to around 1500 years. Tags